A Night To Remember
by JoiForber
Summary: Betty and Stephen get a night of uninterrupted passion. With two young daughters to care for, sometimes passion has to be gotten when the opportunity presents itself. Pure fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**A Night To Remember**

The babies had been freshly bathed, diapered, nursed, rocked and tucked into bed. After a long day of work, Stephen wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and make love to his wife. He was feeling especially amorous all day long, having trouble concentrating on his job and ringing Betty several times just to tell her he loved her. Betty didn't mind the attention. His calls broke up the solitude she was feeling. Despite having two babies to care for and plenty of work to keep her busy, she enjoyed the company of other adults, especially Stephen.

* * *

Stephen and Betty stood just outside the girls' bedroom door listening for any stirrings that would interrupt their planned night of passion. All was calm.

They stole away to their own bedroom and quietly closed the door behind them. The room was bathed in bright blue moonlight, which streamed in through two windows. Betty looked beautiful in this light, her eyes shining and full of love for him. He held her tightly, looking into her eyes with determination and intensity. She had seen this look before and she knew it meant she was in for a loving and passionate evening. She leaned into him and buried her face in his chest. She inhaled his scent, holding onto his arms.

He immediately wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close, and pressing his body against her. She curled her fingers around the hair at the back of his head. He pressed his lips on hers, kissing her deeply and intoxicating. She moaned in contentment and he pressed himself against her urgently. She reached for the straps on his vest and pulled him closer; sliding her hands to the waistband of his boxers, she slipped her fingers inside, pulling them down a little.

"Make love to me, Betty!" he pleaded.

His forwardness startled and excited her and she grabbed his vest straps and moved backwards, leading him to bed. She pulled his vest over his head, tossed it, and slid his boxers down to his thighs; his erection sprung at her. She raised her eyebrows and smiled seductively. He let his underwear fall to his ankles, stepped out of them, and began unbuttoning Betty's nightgown. His hands glided over her full breasts and he bent down to kiss them.

He guided her to bed, lying supine, and she climbed on and straddled him. Gathering the pillows, he propped himself upon them in order to watch her.

She began kissing his neck slowly, her lips roaming over his smooth skin. He softly purred and she continued, planting small love-bites on his collarbone. He ran his hands up her back, gently scratching her. She arched her back and her breath hitched. She worked her way to his nipples, taking one in her mouth and sucking it. He bit his lower lip and his moans came in raspy staccato breaths. Her lips gently caressed his nipple and she lovingly rolled the other one between her thumb and forefinger. He reached under her and hefted her breasts in his hands, rolling her nipples between his nimble fingers. She rolled her belly, rubbed her chest against his, slid her hands along his sides, and worked her way down, resting her hands on his hips. He raised his head. She lingered at his navel, planting hot, wet open-mouthed kisses there. He raised his hips, urging her and sighing breathlessly.

"Mm-mm," she admonished and shook her head.

"You're torturing me!" he breathily whispered.

She worked her way across his belly, kissing and licking him teasingly. He thrust his hips again and pushed her shoulders downward.

"Behave!" she scolded playfully, "You wanted me to make love to you. Be patient."

She kissed him lightly just above his patch of sandy-brown man hair. His erection rested between her breasts and she could feel his wetness against her skin. With her upper arms, she squeezed her breasts around him and he gasped. She kissed his belly and slowly worked her way down. He reclined and spread his legs slightly. Lovingly, she cupped him in her hand as she brought her lips to him. She tenderly caressed him and he writhed in ecstasy. She pursed her lips and kissed the tip, curling her tongue around it. His eyes widened and he sucked in his breath as she took the full length of him in her hot mouth. Her hands on his hips, she gently caressed him with her lips and tongue. His fingers dug in and curled around the linens, his whole body tensed as she lovingly stroked him. He moaned loudly and she bobbed her head rhythmically, his breath quickening into deep panting. His feet rolled into fists and his thighs tightened.

He ran his fingers through her hair and thrust his hips up. She looked up at him giving him a warning. She did not appreciate his supplementing her actions. His body shuddered, his face contorted into a grimace, gaspeing wide-mouthed, ardor rippling through him, and he thrust his hips. He pushed Betty's shoulders back and withdrew himself, convulsing and yowling his release. Confused, she looked up at him.

"Didn't you like what I was doing?" she whispered.

"I didn't want to do that in your mouth," he explained.

She smiled warmly at him, "It's alright. I wouldn't have minded."

He reached for her arms and pulled her towards him, "Get on top of me," he ordered; his eyes were blazing and he pursed his full lips.

She straddled him, aligning herself with his erection. He reached down and impatiently stuffed himself inside her.

"Slow down," she crooned.

He grabbed her hips and moved beneath her. She laid her palms on his chest, halting him. He was wildly enraptured and wrapped his arms around her, thrusting up into her fiercely. He threw his head back and groaned loudly.

"Hey! I thought I was the one making love to _you_!" she complained.

"I'm sorry; you're right. I got carried away," he grinned sheepishly.

She started slowly, gently rocking her hips. He reached up and traced the contours of her belly. He pulled her to him and took her nipple in his mouth. His eyebrows shot up as some milk squirted out.

"No wonder they're always wanting to be fed!" he joked, "That's good stuff!"

She chuckled, "Leave them some!"

He laughed and gently tickled her nipple with the tip of his tongue.

Betty's motions increased and she cantered in rhythm with him, his hands on her hips guiding her, his forehead furrowed. He slipped a thumb between them and began to work a little magic of his own. Her head jerked back and she yelped. She leaned toward him and he kissed her round globes. He plunged himself in and out savagely. She began bucking and crying out, calling his name loudly as her climax rippled through and washed over her. He sat bolt upright and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss, working his hips fervently, her legs wrapped around his waist. He could feel his own climax radiating from his thighs and spreading upward until he buried his face between her bosoms and hollered. With their chests heaving, they sat entwined, covers twisted around them, kissing and caressing each other. She planted little kisses on his shoulder. He traced her chin with his finger and pressed his lips to hers. Her mouth parted slightly and his tongue explored inside. She could feel him stirring within her. He leaned into her and eased her onto her back. She still had her legs tightly around his hips as he feverishly began to work himself in and out. He covered her mouth with his and her tongue slipped in; she raked his back and moved under him. She traced the edges of his ears and kissed his neck.

She moaned, lowly at first, and then her moans turned into wails of pleasure. She squeezed his hips, her whole body quivered, digging her nails in his back, and crying out his name.

He beamed proudly and kissed her neck and shoulders hotly. He sucked a love-bite prominently on her breast. Betty cradled his head in her hands, raising his face to hers, and kissed him ardently. Her breathing slowed to normal and she pecked his cheek.

They rolled onto their sides, holding each other.

"I love you, Betty," he murmured, his eyelids fluttering.

"Oh, Stephen, I love you, too!" she exhaled.

She rolled onto her other side, backed up, and nestled against him. Their bodies molded to each other and Stephen's arm rested around her waist possessively. He kissed her shoulder delicately and sleep overcame them.

* * *

**Taking Liberties**

The house was dark and still when Stephen arrived home. He had worked a double. Betty and the girls had gone to bed hours ago, so it was just him and Tiddles. He filled a bowl with cat kibble and set it on the floor of the kitchen as he set up the percolator for the next day.

He retreated upstairs for his nightly ablutions. The hot water felt good cascading down his bare chest and he glided the soapy flannel around his neck and ears. He opened his mouth and let the water spray inside. He swished the water around in his mouth and spit it out. He picked up the shampoo bottle and deposited some in his hand, then scrubbed his hair gently. No matter how much Betty cooed about him smelling good after work, he knew he did not. He could not smell anything but foul after 12 hours of working around a dusty warehouse, breathing in the fumes from the forklift, drinking coffee, being around the men who smoked all day and occasionally partaking of a fag himself, pulling rubbish and emptying it into a filthy skip. No, he knew he smelled terrible; his daughters let him know on more than one occasion! From the mouths of babes...

After disinfecting himself, he wrapped a towel around his waist and moved to the sink to scrub his teeth. Satisfied he was fit to climb into bed, he donned a pair of silk boxers and pulled a clean vest over his head and smoothed it against his chest. He clicked off the bathroom light and slipped in between the sheets.

Betty hadn't stirred and he watched her sleep. Then he had a deliciously devilish idea. The half moon cast a pale dim light about the room, just enough for what he had planned.

He peeled back the covers ever so gently, watching Betty. Her legs were parted slightly. Slowly…slowly…he inched her nightgown up to the tops of her thighs. She must have been totally exhausted when she came to bed as she did not even flinch. He raised his eyebrows in wonder as he eyed her thatch of maidenhair. Balancing on one arm, he reached down to touch her soft, inviting flesh between her legs. Using his skills as a piano player, he lightly stroked her moist folds. Her breath hitched, but she did not wake. He continued to massage her deftly, using only his fingertips, being careful not to rest his hand on her. She moaned softly in her sleep and he smiled, enjoying her reactions to his touch. He explored her silky femininity, struggling to control his own deep breathing. He pursed his lips as another idea came to him.

Placing one hand on the bed between her legs and the other alongside her, but not too close, he maneuvered like a spider, slowly lowering his mouth to her. He inhaled her aroma and closed his eyes in ecstasy. Careful to ensure that only his lips and tongue touched her, he stealthily caressed her. He tasted her and his head reeled. He placed languid kisses on her tenderness, tantalizing her. She let out a few "bunny noises"- soft high-pitched moans that drove him mad. He continued licking and kissing her, enjoying the eroticism of it. Instinctively, she spread her legs wider and he had to move quickly so she would not brush up against him. She began to move her hips in her sleep, her breath deep and rapid. Ever mindful not to allow his nose or chin to touch her, he steadily traced his mouth over her, working quickly. He opened and closed his mouth, making love to her with his lips and tongue. Her breathing came in low groans, her thighs tightened, and she trembled. She arched her back and began to shudder against him, her muffled moans coming more rapidly. His eyes wide with surprise, he smiled against her. She moaned softly and her breathing ebbed, never waking. He motionlessly stole back to his side of the bed and lay on his pillow, painstakingly pulling the covers back over them. He faced away from her, suppressing his urge to giggle.

Betty shook herself awake and lay there wide-eyed in the dark, wondering if what she had just experienced was a dream…a very good dream. She was a bit embarrassed when she felt her nightgown's hem about her hips and she smoothed it down.

Stephen pretended to sleep, listening intently as his wife shifted and nestled to him. She wrapped her arm round him, settling her hand on his firmness. His arousal betrayed him and he was sussed out.

"Scoundrel!" she growled seductively.

He tittered, putting his hand over hers. She gave him a firm squeeze and he sucked in his breath and moved against her hand. He couldn't help belly-laughing; he had almost gotten away with it. He quickly rolled over to face her. Her eyes blazed in the dark, half furious, half amorous. He smiled at her with his whole face and bit his bottom lip, his cheeks flush as he repressing another wave of convulsive laughter.

"I'm glad you find this amusing!" she chided.

"Oh, I _do_!" he leaned in to her and whispered secretively, "and I found it deliciously satisfying as well!" he smacked his lips lasciviously.

"You are _vile_, Stephen Peacock, do you know that?"

He chuckled, "That didn't sound like 'vile' to me! I think you quite enjoyed it." He smiled smugly at her.

"Where'd you learn a trick like that?"

"One reads magazines as well!" he cheekily informed her.

She playfully punched him in the chest, "You're just full of surprises, aren't you? Why didn't you wake me?"

His face turned serious, "I didn't know if you'd like that. The last time I tried that it was a disaster. I've wanted to try it on _you_ for quite some time. So," he asked cautiously, "did you like it?" his eyebrows raised in anticipation.

She wrapped a leg around his waist and pulled herself to him, "Mm-hmm!" she nodded, "Did you like it when I did it to you?"

He began to breathe heavy through his flared nostril and longingly gazed at her from beneath his brows and nodded. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and kissed her tenderly. He slid his boxers down and dispatched with them as he rolled on top of her. She reached down and hiked up her nightgown. He arched his back as he entered her and rhythmically thrusted, eyes rolling back. She huskily groaned, moving her hips in rhythm with his. Betty could see some kind of movement just past him and craned her neck to get a better view. She watched Stephen's lovemaking in the reflection of her oval vanity mirror and realized he must have moved the mirror to watch himself make love to her with his mouth.

She slapped his back angrily, "You cheeky scoundrel!"

* * *

**I've Always Wanted To Do This**

Katherine and Stephanie tucked in their beds, Betty slipped her hand into Stephen's as they marveled at their sweet daughters. Quietly they retreated from the room, pulling the door shut behind them.

Betty looked at him with passion stirring in her eyes. Stephen leaned over, brushed his lips against hers, and sighed. He led her to their bedroom. The door closed behind them and taking her by the shoulders, he backed her against the wall. He covered her lips with his and kissed her hotly. She gasped as he slid her nightgown up to her naked hips. He wrenched his boxers down and she wrapped a leg round his waist. Reaching behind her and taking her bum in his hands, he grunted as he entered her. She raked his back, her nails scoring his shoulders, and moaning with each thrust, driving him mad. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, working himself in and out. She planted open mouth kisses on his chest, moaning into his smooth skin, her breathing heavy and erratic. She unfastened her nightgown, her breasts bobbling with their movements. Accepting her invitation, he lowered his mouth to her bosom and sloppily kissed her full breasts, gasping. His moustache tickled her and she giggled softly. He groaned and squeezed her bum tighter, panting hoarsely; she moved in rhythm with him, a low moan escaped her lips and she began to shudder as her passion elevated and her moaning became louder, tightening her leg around him, her thigh quivering; she ground her hips against him, matching his intensity.

Her stomach tightened as she matched him thrust for thrust. She arched her back against him, her eyes rolled back. She bit into his shoulder, muffling her loud yelps as her climax ruptured, pressing her fingertips into his back. Her release came in spasms and she wailed into his chest, panting and shuddering. She kissed his chest and turned her face up to look at him. His eyes were dark and his gaze was rife with smoldering passion.

He began to drive in deeper, lifting her off the floor with each thrust, her breasts jiggling against him. Her chest heaved and she whimpered in sync with him. He began to groan throatily, his eyes fixed on her, his jaw clenched, breathing hard, and his forehead glistening. She held on fast, her eyelids closed tightly. He crashed his mouth on hers, kissing her wildly, his tongue darting between her parted lips. He threw his head back and his strained howl echoed through the room, the vein in his neck pulsing violently. He continued to ram her as his climax convulsed through him, grunting huskily. Utterly spent, they stood there in each other's arms, their breathing rapid and choppy. He smiled against her warm skin, inhaling her musky scent. She ran her fingers through his hair, raking the back of his head; she let out a long low sigh. He glided his hands to her waist and pulled back to look at her. He gazed at her lovingly, his eyes soft and sensual. She reached up and cupped his face, bringing his lips to hers.

"I love you," she whispered.

His lips curved into a smile and his eyes danced, "I love you, too, Dear," he murmured.

"That was lovely."

"I was hoping you'd approve. I've always wanted to do that."

"I'm glad you finally were able to," she teased.

He lifted her chin and pressed his lips against hers passionately, embracing her. She held onto his arms and melted into his ardent kisses. She could feel him pressing against her belly as his arousal stirred. He lifted her off the floor, turned and headed to the bed.


	2. Night On Bald Mountain

**Night On Bald Mountain**

Katherine and Stephanie were invited to a little playmate's birthday celebration. Betty and Stephen walked them to Number 7. The girls would be at the party from 1 to 3…two hours of freedom!

* * *

"How long have we got?" Betty asked flirtingly, lightly tracing her fingertip from his earlobe to his throat.

"Two hours," Stephen answered, smiling and raising his eyebrows provocatively.

"That won't be long enough!" she teased.

"I can have it off in ten minutes if I have to!"

He leaned into her and covered her mouth with his. She cupped his cheek in her palm and returned his ardent kisses. He moaned softly as she ran her toe up his leg.

"I never told you this, but when I had Stephanie and they did that Caesarian, they shaved me."

"Where?"

"_There,_" she said, raising her eyebrows, looking down and pointing with her nose.

"Really? Why didn't you tell me? What'd it look like?" his interest was definitely piqued.

"I didn't want to tease you since I knew you couldn't have it. It looked like a peach."

He jumped off the bed and padded to the loo. He quickly returned with his shaving mug, brush, and razor, with a towel draped over his arm.

"What's all this lot?" she asked, sitting bolt upright.

"I'm going to have it now!" he announced.

"Get away from me, Sweeney Todd!"

He began to croon, "I'm the Barber of Seville!"

He inched her skirt up and eyed her intently. She could see his expression turn serious and longing. He unhooked her suspenders and peeled her stockings down, rolling them slowly and deliberately, staring at her panties and lightly licking his lips. Her breath hitched as he leaned forward and planted an open-mouth kiss on the inside of her thigh. He slipped his fingers inside the elastic of her panties and slipped them off her. She spread her legs and he nodded approvingly.

He gently laid the palm his hand on her belly, "Relax," he rubbed his thumb against the sensitive part and she gasped, a low moan escaping her parted lips. His eyes locked on hers and he smiled self-assuredly.

He whisked the brush in the shaving cup, working the soap into the bristles.

His mouth split into a wide smile as he lathered her mound, her auburn ringlets mingling with the soap. He pursed his lips as he considered his task.

He picked up the razor and carefully flipped the blade open, holding it deftly.

"Ready?" he whispered.

Her eyes slid closed and she held her breath and nodded. She balled her hands into fists, gripping the linens.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise," he reassured her, "I've become very adept at this."

"I can't believe I'm allowing you to do this," she admitted shyly.

"I'm glad you're allowing me to do this. Thank you."

He unfastened his cufflinks and set them on the bedside table. He rolled his sleeves up and she stared at the "Death Before Dishonour" tattoo on his right arm. The edges were a bit fuzzy from age but the colors were still vibrant.

Holding the razor between his thumb and first two fingers, he slowly and lovingly scraped off a small section of hair, attentively surveying his work. He wiped the blade on the towel and slowly began to scrape another patch clean. He gently stretched her skin and sheared another swath of hair and soap.

She watched him as he worked, her heart pounding. His eyes were intense and yet, loving. He worked diligently, treasuring the trust she had bestowed upon him. He found the whole activity very erotic and fought to restrain his arousal. Scritch-scritch-scritch. He wiped another blob of soap and hair onto the towel. He admired his work, tilting his head slightly and smiling impishly.

He took the towel and gingerly wiped away the remaining soap and clipped hair.

Silently he gazed at her spread before him. He wasn't sure what to make of it. She was right; it _did_ look like a peach! He stroked it delicately, running his fingers over her smooth skin. Her eyes slid shut and she bit her lower lip, breathing heavy.

He ceased and considered his workmanship.

"What's the matter?" she breathed, her eyes fluttering open.

"Just thinking. It looks good enough to eat. I wonder if it tastes like a peach," he mused, his eyes wide with longing.

"Captain Peacock! What will you say next?"

"After Steffie and Kathy go to sleep, it's going to be 'Night on Bald Mountain'!"

"Oh, you cheeky monkey!" she scolded.


	3. Fireside Delight

**Fireside Delight**

Stephen was working a double shift. It was about 10:15 when the wall phone rang.

"Captain Peacock! Phone! It's your missus!" called Colin.

Stephen walked over, retrieved his handkerchief from his smock pocket, and wiped off the mouthpiece, "Yes? This is Captain Peacock…"

"Hello, Stephen," Betty cooed, "What time does your shift end?"

"Hello, Darling!" his face lit up, "I'll be through at 10:45, get changed, and I'll be home by 11:45. You're up awfully late…"

"After I put Steffie and Kathy to bed, I was feeling especially lonely this evening," she flirted, "And especially…_amorous_."

Colin nudged Jack, "Look! Peacock's talking to his missus! Watch his face; he gets all dreamy!"

They watched him talk to Betty. Stephen leaned against the wall as he spoke. He covered the mouthpiece and whispered. Colin and Jack tittered like schoolboys.

Stephen blushed.

"His wife is talkin' dirty to him when he gets like that!" Colin muttered.

Stephen shot them a disapproving look. They laughed heartily.

"I'll wait up for you," Betty crooned in her smoky seductive voice, "Don't waste any time changing out of your work togs. Come straightaway."

A broad smile sliced across Stephen's face, "Oh, alright! In that case, I can catch the 11:00 bus!"

* * *

"Mmmm…To what do I owe this?" he asked, covering her mouth with his.

"I don't get to see you after you work a double," she nuzzled his neck, slipping her hand past his overcoat and into his smock. She slid her arms around his waist and turned her face up to receive his kiss.

Stephen discovered the lounge lit with candles and a wood fire burned brightly in the hearth. He slipped his hands to the belt of Betty's dressing gown, loosened it, and opened it, revealing she was wearing nothing underneath. He buried his face in her bosom. She led him to the fireplace, where she had laid the duvet on the floor.

He set his lunch pail and keys down, slipped out of his coat and placed it on the arm of the settee. Betty removed his smock and gently pecked his neck. He peeled off her dressing gown, unfettering her breasts.

"Well, it seems I'm overdressed for the occasion!" he purred, scratching his chin. She slid his braces down, unbuttoned his shirt, removed it and added it to the pile on the settee.

Stephen unzipped his trousers and let them fall around his ankles, revealing a blinding-white pair of Y-Fronts.

"What've you got on?" she wrinkled her nose.

"Y-Fronts. I thought I'd try them," he explained, shrugging unimpressed.

"Ohhh, I think they're awwwful!" she drawled, "What made you decide to try _those_?"

"The young men wear them; I thought I might try them, see how they feel."

"Well? What do you think?"

"It feels like I'm wearing my box. They're tight. I don't see how anyone wears these. I feel like they've been climbing up my bum all day!"

"They're not sexy like your boxers. How many pairs did you get?"

"Only this one."

"Good. Then you're not out too much money," Betty reasoned.

She eyed him and her eyebrows raised; she observed he _did_ fill them rather well. They weren't his usual silk boxers and even though she liked the view of his package prominently displayed, she preferred his routine choice of underwear.

He quickly dispatched with them and her hands rested on his hips. Her fingertips brushed against his bum.

Stephen eased her onto the duvet and she sank into the thick comforter. He drank in the image of her spread before him, ready. He admired her flat belly; despite having two babies, Betty had returned to her pre-pregnancy svelte figure. His eyes trailed the scar, like a zipper, which ran from her navel to just above her maidenhair and he smiled as he thought about his beautiful babies**. **He gazed at her longingly, his smoldering expression beckoning. He paused, kneeling between her legs. She reached forward and stroked him lovingly. She welcomed him and he kissed her deeply, the firelight casting shadows on the walls. Her fingernails raked his back as he breathily whispered his undying love in her ear.

She tightly wrapped her legs around his hips, urging him on. Her fingertips brushed his ears and he sighed in delight as her hands roamed the back of his neck. She tightened her legs round him as he entered her slowly, teasing her. The fire danced and crackled, its warmth caressing them. He made love to her slowly and deliberately, her breath coming in deep gasps. He nuzzled her full round breasts, his open-mouth kisses trailing along her alluring curves becoming gentle love-bites. He imbibed the heady scent of her; luxuriating in the aroma of Yardley's lavender soap.

"Oh, these are lovely," he purred, "I love the way they feel; they're so warm and soft; when you were nursing the girls, I had all to do to control myself; they smell so _good_, I could gobble them up!"

She moaned his name softly as her head swam and she could feel her ecstasy spiraling within her. She arched her back against him, writhing and panting in rhythm with his languid strokes.

His breath caught in his throat as he moaned her name breathlessly against her warm skin, quivering.

He pulled back to see her dreamily basking in the warm firelight, sighing. He pressed his lips to hers and moved back. She tightened her legs again.

"Don't run off! Stay and visit awhile," she breathily whispered, her tantalizing smile tempting him.

He smiled, enamored, "Alright," He lowered himself so that his chest lightly rested on hers and he kissed her ardently. He gazed at her desirously from beneath his brows, lowering his mouth to her breasts, taking one nipple in his full lips and toying with the other. Her breathing deepened and ran her fingers through his hair, scoring the back of his head and driving him wild.

He placed several love-bites along her collarbone, moaning softly. She cupped his cheek, lightly brushing his face with her fingertips.

She could feel him stir within her and she smiled bewitchingly. She pressed her mouth to his chest, taking him into her mouth and insistently kissing him, sucking a dark red welt. He threw his head back and whimpered. She tightened around him, his head swam deliriously; his eyes darkened as he gazed at her passionately.

"Round two, Captain Peacock!" she whispered huskily, arching an eyebrow.

"Round two, Mrs. Peacock," he breathed, nodding.

He rose up, kneeling, and drew her to him, her legs clamped round his waist. He grasped her bare hips and worked himself in and out. She gazed wide-eyed at his pale lean body. Her eyes fixed on the tattoo on his right forearm as his chiseled arms securely held her thighs. She stared at the dagger and flowing ribbon banner adorned with "Death Before Dishonour" written in old English script lettering. He leaned forward and traced small circles on her breasts. Her breath hitched and he slid his hands along her sides.

"We did this position when I was pregnant with Kathy," she breathily whispered and smiled.

"Rocking the baby!" he smiled and nodded, looking down to watch the action, "You know...when you were pregnant, I loved the way you moved, the way you felt against me. I loved the way you looked; you even had a distinctive scent when you were pregnant..."

"What'd I smell like?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I can't describe it, but it drove me mad," he whispered dreamily, reminiscing, "I couldn't get enough of you, I'll tell you that!"

"I remember!" she breathed huskily.

The fire began dying down to red embers and the radiator thermostat clicked off for the evening. Stephen watched in amusement as Betty's eyes rolled back and she arched against him, her mouth formed an **_o_**. The mantle clock chimed half past midnight as she moaned softly and began moving in unison with him. Her face screwed up in fervency. She cried out her frenzied passion, euphoria washing over her. Her chest heaved and she took great gulps of air, whimpering and writhing. He dug his fingertips into her taut flesh and wildly thrusted. His eyes slid shut tightly and he sucked his breaths heavy through clenched teeth, his tempo reaching a fevered rhythm. Unable to restrain himself any longer, he shuddered and yowled as he found release. She reached up, took him by the arms, and pulled him to her. He crashed his mouth on hers, kissing her hungrily. His breathing slowed and he laid down on the duvet, drawing her against him, her back resting against his chest.

She turned to face him, kissing his chest and wrapping her arm around his neck. He pressed his lips against her forehead. The fire had died down to a few glowing embers and Stephen reached for edge of the duvet, pulling it over them. His eyes fluttered closed and she kissed his chin, working her way down to the crook of his throat.

She hooked her leg round his waist and shimmied into his embrace, pressing herself against him, "Round three, Captain Peacock," she stated.

"Round three, Mrs. Peacock," he replied.

This exchange volleyed back and forth as if they were at a remote military checkpoint issuing a challenge-and-password. He smiled at the absurdity of it.

"Turn round; face that way." He whispered ardently.

He maneuvered her facing away from him. She backed into him and he gripped her hips, scooting closer to her.

He entered her tiredly, but earnestly. He pressed open mouth kisses on her shoulder and back. Betty leaned into him, moaning softly.

"We did this position when I was pregnant with Kathy as well! Feeling nostalgic tonight, Stephen?" she mused.

"Maybe just a little," he chirruped.

The lounge was bathed in soft candlelight. He reached round front and his fingers found their way to her soft wetness. He deftly caressed her moist folds, bringing her to the brink of ecstasy. She bucked against him wildly, grinding against his palm, burying her face in the blanket and letting out wails of pleasure. He slid his hand to her breast, lovingly cuddling her. He tightened his grip around her waist and stroked her evenly and deeply, feeling his climax welling up within him. He pulled her tightly against him and fully entered her, expending himself completely with a final groan. He panted against her skin, his face damp and his arms trembling with exhaustion.

She lay in his arms, basking in the nearness of him. She reveled in his scent, a mixture of perspiration, a long workday, his aftershave, and soap. Her eyes slid shut and she sighed contentedly. He tightened his embrace planting soft kisses in the crook of her neck, burying his face in her hair.

His mutinous libido began to stiffen once more.

"Round four, Captain Peacock?" she challenged.

"No, Mrs. Peacock," he shook his head, "I'm exhausted. My goolies feel like raisins; I'm fully spent!" he exhaled, grinning tiredly, his eyelids lolling.

"Ooh, you're common as muck!" she chuckled teasingly, poking him gently.

He tittered, smiling into her back, tickling her with his moustache.

"Is there anything left from dinner?" he asked, sliding out from the duvet and stretching.

"What do you fancy? We have leftover shepherd's pie in the fridge; I could warm it for you. Or I could make you something, if you'd like."

"No, just something I can nosh on right quick. I'm rather peckish after all that!" he chuckled sheepishly.

"Would you care for some biscuits?"

"Yes. Perhaps just a few," he said, standing up.

She admired him in the dim candle light. Her eyes traveled the full height of him; his long legs were lean and muscular. Her eyes settled on his face, the stubble on his chin catching the light and glinting. Stephen's eyes were half-closed, puffy with the need for sleep. His erection stood at half-mast beneath his patch of sandy-brown man-hair. He bent over to retrieve his underwear, slipping his legs in and drawing them up. He reached for his vest, pulled it over his head, and smoothed it against his body. He smiled at her and winked and ran his fingers through his hair, smoothing it in place.

Betty gathered the duvet, blew out the candles, and headed upstairs.

Stephen treaded to the kitchen and snapped on the light. He retrieved a box of digestive biscuits from the cupboard and removed a few. After munching several of them, he turned his attention to the percolator. He scooped some coffee into the basket and filled the pot with water from the tap. He clicked the light off, turned and left the kitchen, padding upstairs to perform his evening ablutions.


	4. Rocking the baby

**Rocking the Baby**

Stephen arrived home after working a double shift. After his evening ablutions, he stood in the doorway of the washroom and watched Betty sleep, clutching his pillow. It was a warm summer evening and she had kicked off the covers. He marveled at her belly slightly protruding beneath the fabric of her nightgown; she was well into her fourth month of pregnancy and was starting to show. He moved to Betty's side of the bed and gently sat down on the edge. He slowly lifted the hem of her nightgown and slid it up past her hips until her stomach was uncovered. He gazed in wonder at her abdomen and lightly placed his warm hand on her soft roundness.

His eyes drifted down between her legs and he ogled her thatch of auburn maidenhair.

Betty's breath hitched and her eyes flew open, "Stephen, what're you doing?" she grumbled, her voice heavy with sleep.

"I'm looking at our baby!" he whispered dreamily.

"Oh, you daft man!" she teased, "Oh, I'm so hot! Would you be a dear and turn on the fan for me, please?"  
He nodded, stood up, and padded to the window. The fan whirred to life and the cool moist breeze felt delicious wafting past his bare legs.

Betty moaned softly as refreshing night air stirred about the room, "Oh, that's lovely! Thank you!"

Stephen resumed his position next to her and their eyes met. The corners of his mouth curled into a mischievous grin as he lowered his face to his wife's exposed stomach. He pressed heated kisses against her bare skin and caressed her hips, and inhaling the scent of her arousal, slipped a hand between her legs and stroked her soft wetness. Betty parted her thighs welcomingly. Stephen stood and slowly positioned himself, kneeling between her legs. Her eyes slid shut and she bit her lip, her breath catching in her throat as he entered her fully. She writhed against him, gripping the linens tightly, whimpering softly as he gripped her waist and thrusted rhythmically. He gently laid his hand on her round belly and Betty began to moan as ecstasy swirled within her.

"Oh, yes, that's it, darling," he coaxed her, watching her from beneath his eyebrows.

She tightened her legs round his hips and began to grind against him, panting and shuddering. She clapped her hand over her mouth to stifle her cries of passion, so as not to wake Stephanie and Katherine, trembling as her climax washed over her.

Stephen smiled triumphantly and chuckled to himself as her breathing slowed, relaxed and deep. With Betty's legs firmly clamped round him, he continued to make love to her until his own climax welled inside him. His eyes flew open, he threw his head back, and gaped and grabbed a pillow, held it over his face, yowling his release. His breath was choppy and gasping and he set the pillow

down next to them. He placed his warm hands on her belly and for the first time, the baby fluttered slightly, announcing its presence.

Stephen gasped, "Did you feel that?" he gushed.

"Yes.," she smiled widely, nodding.

He rubbed her belly and cooed, "Hello in there!"

Betty shook her head and chuckled. Stephen moved to his side of the bed and lay next to her. She gazed at him and noticed bright colored markings on his chest, peeking out from under his vest strap.

"What's that?" she questioned, pointing to his chest.

"Look!" he piped, sliding his vest over his head, revealing two fresh tattoos: 'Stephanie' and 'Katherine' written in pink and purple calligraphy, raised, and outlined with bright pink abrasion.

"Oooh, those are pretty!" she exclaimed, "And you had them put over your heart, too! When did you get them done?"

"Tonight after work," he stated proudly, "There's that shoppe on the corner near the fish and chips shoppe. He's open late. When this one's born, I'll get her name tattooed as well."

"I thought you worked a double shift," she asked, confused.

"No, I just worked some over time. Otherwise I wouldn't have been able to take the bus home."

"Speaking of names, what're we going to name her?" Betty mused, eyes dancing.

"Well, if it _is_ a girl, I was thinking Margaret, after your mother and the Prime Minister," Stephen suggested, "with Elizabeth as her middle name. And if it's a boy, I would like to go with Maurice, after my father, and Anthony as his middle name," he smiled.

Betty smiled and nodded, "Oh, I like that! Yes!"

She traced a finger over the lettering on Stephen's chest and he flinched, "It's warm there. Are you going to be alright?"

He nodded.

"Margaret Elizabeth. I do like that! Well done, Love! Did those hurt?"

"Not too badly. Not nearly as bad as the one on my arm." He peered down proudly at the fresh artwork on his chest. It was still tender and he winced as he touched it, "He asked if I wanted Vivienne's name on my arse!"

Betty tittered and leaned in, planting a soft kiss on his pursed lips.


	5. Some Things You Never get Used To

**Some Things You Never Get Used To**

"Oh, I'm burnin' up!" Betty groused as she kicked the covers off, "Pregnancy comes with its own set of discomforts!"

She lay there fanning herself in the dim pale blue night. Despite the October chill in the air and the radiators turning off hours ago, Betty could feel the heat emanating from her body.

Stephen lay stretched out, soughing though slightly parted lips, his chest gently rising and falling. Betty stared at her husband, his features softened with sleep, his eyebrows twitched; she gazed at his mouth, his moustache stretched over his full lips, his cleft chin, his tousled hair.

_He really is handsome_ she thought.

All at once, she was overcome with the desire to kiss him.

Leaning over, Betty pursed her lips and gently pressed them to Stephen's.

He thrashed his head side to side wildly, gasping, his hands flailing and slapping at the air blindly, grunting and protectively curling up in a ball, arms wrapped round his head; his eyes flew open and he panted panic-stricken.

Realizing that Stephen was reacting to memories of being physically attacked in his sleep, Betty's heart constricted and her face fell.

"Stephen! It's me, dear," she called softly.

He shook himself awake and struggled to focus his darkened eyes, "What on earth are ya doin'?" he demanded, dazed, his voice heavy with sleep.

Betty looked down, her eyes welling with tears.

Stephen calmed, his eyes darting around adjusting to the dimly lit room, and recognizing where he was. He touched her arm lovingly, "I'm sorry, darling," he said softly, "but what were you trying to do?"

"I'm sorry, Stephen; I couldn't sleep," she admitted, "I was watching you sleep. I couldn't resist…I thought you might be interested in a little canoodling. Your lips were so inviting…"

His mouth split into a wide smile and he reached for her arms. Drawing her closer, he craned his neck to meet her searing kiss. Betty rested her hands on his chest, careful not to lean over too far, as her belly was in the way.

She slid her hand down along his side, playfully tickling him, until she came to rest on his hip. Stephen gave a low giggle and cupped her face in his hands, opening and closing his mouth as he passionately kissed her. Betty toyed with the button fastening the opening of his boxers. Gently she slipped her hand inside and Stephen's breath caught in his throat. She wrapped her fingers round his arousal and began to work her hand up and down the length of him. His eyes slid half shut and he smiled contentedly.

He grasped her arms and guided her, "Get on top of me," he dreamily commanded.

Obediently Betty swung her leg over and straddled him. Stephen slid the hem of her blue nightgown over her bare hips. He tugged at the waistband of his boxers, lifted himself a bit, and wriggled until his underwear was down enough to free himself.

Betty rocked forward until she felt the tip of him pressed against her entrance, then settled back as he slipped completely inside her. A strangled groan escaped Stephen's lips and he grasped her hips and guided her motions. Urgently he thrust up and Betty sucked in her breath through clenched teeth. The bed creaked rhythmically with their efforts.

He reached up and stroked her full breasts through the slick fabric of her nightgown. Betty curled her fingers round the straps of his vest, undulating, her breath quickening.

Stephen arched his back, his breathing deep and gasping, moaning softly. He slid his hands down to her hips and gripped them, pushing and pulling her.

"Take it off," he breathed.

"What?" she arched an eyebrow.

"Your nightgown. Take it off. I want to see you, all of you. I see your belly or your boobs, but I want to see your shoulders and…" he pointed to his upper chest.

Betty peeled her nightgown up over her head and tossed it behind her.

"Mmmm…" he murmured, his eyes lolling open and shut, "You are so beautiful...You complete me."

She then slid Stephen's vest up, revealing his nipples and a smattering of asymmetric dark birthmarks on his chest. Betty gently brushed his nipples with her thumbs and he bit his lower lip. Stephen laid his warm hands on her swollen belly and drew circles against her bare arched an eyebrow and shot him a seductive glance. Stephen sat bolt upright and embraced her, burying his face in her soft round bosom. Planting his hands firmly on the bed, he raised himself and thrust wildly. Betty wrapped her arms round his shoulders and buried her face in the crook of his neck. Stephen grunted as he continued to make love to her in earnest, his breath ragged. Betty winced as he pressed tightly against her stomach.

"Oh, I'm sorry, darling!" Stephen gasped, halting his movements, "Am I hurting you?"

"No, I'm alright," she whispered, a hint of pain in her voice.

He cupped her cheek and kissed her chin, "I don't want to risk hurting you or the baby," he said, his voice serious and calm.

Betty pressed her lips against his hand and nodded, "Are you going to be alright?"

"Of course, darling!" he laughed, embracing her gently.

The alarm sounded and Stephen reached over and tapped the 'off' button.

"Time's up!" he quipped.

Betty gave him one more kiss on his cheek before easing back to her side of the bed.


End file.
